Druid (*)
DRUID: Armor-Light, Medium Weaponry- Staves, Maces. The Druid class is a class mainly focused on Nature, Water, and Wind spells. They are full spell casters who are very good at healing just like the Priest. They have good buffs from Nature and good heals from Water. Their Spell-DMG comes mainly from Wind and Air spells. They have a number of healing spells and a nice few buff spells as well. The Druids are, like the Priest, one of the most sought after healing classes in the game. No other healing class is better than the other but the Druids array of heals and buffs make them nice to have in a group. Main Class Thematics: ''Nature, Water, Wind, Earth. 'ABILITIES: '''Starting Abilities: Refresh: '''Heals the target for XX Small-Heal over 14 seconds. '''Aqua: '''Heals the target for XX. '''Wind: '''Hits the target with the force of wind dealing XX DMG. (2) '''Gust: '''Sends a small gust of wind at the target knocking them back a few yards. 8 second cooldown. (2) '''Vines: Envelopes the target in Vines dealing XX Small-DMG over 6 seconds and slowing their movement speed by 60%. Lasts 6 seconds. (4) Bloom: 'Deceases all DMG taken by 10%. Only one '''Bloom '''may be active on a target. (6) '''Thorns: '(Instant) Causes the victim of your 'Vines '''ability to be pierced by thorns dealing XX Large-DMG. 10 second cooldown. Can only be used if '''Vines '''is active on the target. Consumed the '''Vines '''effect. Shares cooldown with '''Whiplash. ' (8) '''Flurry: Sends a small flurry of wind at the target dealing XX Small-DMG. (10) Tide: 'Sends a large wave of healing water at the target healing for XX Large-Heal. (10) '''Life: '''Returns the target back to life with 20% HP and Mana. (14) '''Windburn: '''Hits the target with a quick lash of wind burning their skin dealing XX Small-DMG over 6 seconds and slowing Spell-Casting and Melee Attack speed by 40%. Lasts 6 seconds. (18) '''Flush: '(Instant) Removes one debuff on the target. (18) 'Whiplash: '(Instant) Causes the victom of your 'Windburn '''ability to be hit by a sharp pierce of wind for XX Large-DMG. 10 second cooldown. Can only be used if '''Windburn '''is active on the target. Consumes the '''Windburn '''effect. Shares cooldown with '''Thorns. ' (20) 'Stream: '(Instant) Heals the target for XX Large-Heal over 22 seconds. (20) 'Tempest: '''Causes a heavy blast of wind to burst in front of you dealing XX DMG to all targets in front of you. 8 second cooldown. (26) '''Splash: '(Instant) Splashes the target healing for XX Small-Heal. 4 second cooldown. (30) '''Nightbloom: '''Increases the targets total Mana by 12%. Only one '''Bloom may be active on a target. (30) Sunbloom: '''Increases the targets total HP by 12%. Only one '''Bloom may be active on a target. (30) Typhoon: 'Hurls a large force of stormy wind at the target dealing XX Large-DMG and knocking them back. 12 second cooldown. (34) '''Peace: '''Decreases all DMG you and your party take by 20% for 6 seconds. 3 minute cooldown. (40) '''Healing Rain: '''Rains down healing Water from the sky Healing all in the area for XX Large-Heal over 10 seconds. 5 minute cooldown (42) '''Sprout: '(Instant) Causes a sprout to slowly grow thorns inside the target dealing XX Large-DMG over 22 seconds. DMG is dealt slowly at first but after 16 seconds DMG is dealt faster. (44) 'Flourish: '(Instant) Heals the target for XX over 6 seconds. When this heal is done it jumps to the nearest party member healing them for the same amount and same duration. Continues to jump up to 5 times. 45 second cooldown. (44) '''Natures Grace: '''Increases healing done to the target by 30% for 8 seconds. 2 minute cooldown. (46) '''Blossom: Decreases the threat generated by the target by 40% for 20 seconds. 3 minute cooldown. (50) Seabloom: '''Increases healing done by the target by 12%. Only one '''Bloom may be active on a target. (50) Windbloom: '''Increases the targets total Spell DMG and Mana by 12%. Only one '''Bloom may be active on a target. (50) Flood: '''(Instant) Sends a flood of water out in front of the Druid healing all who are in the way for XX Large-Heal. 20 second cooldown. (50) '''Tornado: '''Calls a Tornado down from the sky spinning around the area dealing XX Large-DMG to all enemies near over 12 seconds. '''SPECIALIZATION (1 point awarded every 2 levels after you reach level 5) Wate'''r (Heals), '''Wind (DPS), Nature (Heals/Support) ''Water: ''Focuses mainly on Heals. ''Wind: ''Focuses mainly on DPS. ''Nature: ''Focuses mainly on Heals and Blooms.